It's Love In Disguise
by TarSauce
Summary: Mitchie has had enough of hiding who she is from her best friend, will a song bring them together, or tear them apart? Mitchie/Alex Demena, songfic; I'm Only Fooling Myself - Kate Voegele. Please review, its my birthday... x


**Hello world of Fan fiction. It's been a while since I wrote a Demena story; I have a slight crush on the ship Brooke/Peyton from One Tree Hill, as it is my latest TV obsession. But I have a lot of faithful reviewers, so I'm writing this, as it's my birthday today, so, please review, it will make my birthday. **

**Song:**_** I'm only fooling Myself – Kate Voegele**_

**It's Love in Disguise.**

Mitchie walked onto the stage, guitar in her hand, feeling like she is about to throw up. And why? Because her best friend Alex is watching her from backstage. Not that this is strange, Alex is often backstage, but today, Mitchie has decided to let out her feelings for the brunette, with a song she has written.

"Hey, this is a new song I've written about someone very special to me, I hope you enjoy it, it's called, 'Only Fooling Myself'" Mitchie moves to the middle of the stage, aware that Alex's eyes are on her, she takes a deep breath, and start plucking her guitar, as she starts singing, she starts to wonder why she is doing this. Sure, she's been in love with her best friend, and has been for 5 years, but, why now. 'I've had enough of trying to hide who I am' Mitchie realises, and pours her heart into the song.

_I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
well I dream days away, but that's okay_

It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea  
I'm only foolin myself.

Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come

It's like a splash of water to my face  
When I suddenly realize  
That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea  
I'm only foolin myself.

It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now

One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, yea yea yea  
But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile  
Just maybe you'd save me now  
I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea  
I'm only foolin myself.  
I'm only foolin myself, yea yea yea

yea, save me now.

After the song was over, Mitchie ran off stage, she ran past Alex, and went straight to her dressing room. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and without looking as it opened, Mitchie knew it was Alex. Alex walked behind Mitchie and wrapped her arms around her best friends stomach, not noticing when Mitchie stiffened,

"He doesn't know what he's missing Mitch" Alex soothed, and the breath on Mitchie's ear forced her to pull away, didn't Alex know the song was about her??

"Just, leave me alone Alex," Mitchie cried,

"It's him isn't it," Alex shouted, "Joe, he's turned you against me, then why did you write a song about him,"

"What, Joe has nothing to do with this," Mitchie shouted back, softening at Alex's hurt face,

"What did I do Mitch"? Alex asked, tears building up, "what happened to us, we used to tell each other everything, and now, it's like your pushing me away, and I don't understand why" she cried, running out of the dressing room.

Mitchie swore, then ran after her friend down the corridor and out into the car park, heavy rain falling on them, mascara running down Alex's face, but to Mitchie, she never looked so beautiful.

"Alex Selena Russo, will you just stop," Mitchie cried, not caring that the rain was soaking them, at this moment all that mattered was Alex and her. "Of course I tell you everything,"

"Then why didn't you tell me you had written a song for Joe," she cried, "Then my heart wouldn't be breaking like it is now" she muttered,

"because that song wasn't for Joe, it was for you" Mitchie accidentally let out,

"What"?

"I wrote it for you, because I love you Alex, it hurts to not be around you, but it also hurt to be around you, and know I was only fooling myself that you would ever feel the same way,"

Mitchie was cut off by Alex's lips on her own, Alex's hand moving up to her face, Mitchie's moving to Alex's hips, as they stood in the rain, expressing their feelings for one another, nothing else mattered except this moment.

Alex pulled away, "You weren't fooling yourself Miss Torres" she smiled, moving back in to kiss her love.

**Yeah, it's probably crap, and short, but I wanted to get something up for you guys, so, please review.... reviews = love, and it is my birthday... xx**


End file.
